Of the Death Rain
by Branchwing
Summary: Hiddenstone, a NightWing and RainWing hybrid, has been hidden in a small cave for all four years of his life. When the SkyWing who has been guarding him all of his life takes him to the Jade Mountain Academy, he is part of the Silver Winglet. Together with his new friends, they must unravel the mysteries of Hiddenstone's past... and the future of Jade Mountain Academy.


**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Wings of Fire! Wings of Fire belongs to Tui T. Sutherland! I only own most of the characters and the plot!**

 **Takes place 14 years after Winter Turning**

* * *

A large figure, the color of fire, soared across the skies of Pyrrhia, its huge red wings outstretched. Upon closer look, it would be a dragon, more specifically, a SkyWing, holding an ebony black egg with a speck of pale gray. The yellow eyes of the SkyWing were focused on the sky that it could see, clenching the egg with its talons.

"Don't worry, little dragonet," it muttered softly. "You'll be alright with me." _If it doesn't break_ , it worried. _I wish there was another way to hide you_. The SkyWing heard some RainWings, chasing after her to try to get the egg back.

"SkyWing! Queen Glory has commanded you to give back the NightWing egg!" one of them roared.

"Failure to give back the egg will result in total death!" another one commanded.

"Total death by our venom!" the third one spoke up.

"Never!" the SkyWing hissed. "Never for as long as I live!"

"Cardinal! Over here!" it heard a dragon shout. The SkyWing, known as Cardinal, looked down and saw a red dragonet with a golden underbelly with orange eyes standing at the entrance to a small cave. Cardinal flew down to the entrance, and put the egg on the ground. The RainWings then landed, and surrounded the dragonet and Cardinal.

"Buzzard, stay by me," it whispered. The dragonet, known as Buzzard, nodded and stepped back with the egg. The third RainWing opened its mouth, revealing two long, white fangs, glistening in the dim sunlight.

"Do not move," the first RainWing hissed, its voice low and quiet. "Or else, both of you will face death." Cardinal put its talons on the egg, holding it close to it. This gave it time to think.

 _Buzzard… my son… Why must you refer me by my name?_ Cardinal started thinking. _I know he knows my first name, but wouldn't 'Mother' be more appropriate?_ She shook those thoughts away from her head. _Alright, I just have to focus. Buzzard and I must protect the egg, no matter what happens. Even if he is just a young dragonet, only three years old…_

Buzzard was paralyzed in fear, his orange eyes staring at the RainWings like harden lava. The third RainWing was prepared to strike. Waves of red went through its orange scales.

The second RainWing lashed his tail. "Teak, Macaw," he started as his scales changed to an emerald color. "There's no need to attack."

The third RainWing, Macaw, closed his mouth, and then began to speak. "But Jaguar, if they get away the egg, Queen Glory will be furious at us."

"We could always find another NightWing egg," the first RainWing, Teak, pointed out.

"No, we must get the egg," Macaw snapped. Clouds of red started to form on his scales.

Jaguar shook his head. "No, we must go. It's useless trying to get the egg back now."

"We might as well get in the cave now," Cardinal whispered to Buzzard as the three RainWings continued to argue. "This will never end." Buzzard nodded and rolled the egg into the cave. Cardinal followed, and she blocked the entrance with a boulder. The arguing of the RainWings could still be heard, barely audible.

She curled her tail around the egg, and it started to shake a little. A few cracks appeared, and it shook some more. Soon, a little black head poked out of the eggshell. It was the baby dragonet. It had purple eyes like amethysts and a white scale under its eyes. The white scale quickly changed into pink. The two SkyWings were taken back by this surprise, with Buzzard being especially startled.

"…H-How did that happen?!" he exclaimed under his breath. "NightWings can't change the color of their scales!"

Cardinal studied the dragonet. _It is strange,_ she said to herself. She noted that the spikes on its back was similar to a RainWing's, but gradually changed to a NightWing's. Cardinal helped the dragonet out of its egg, and it stood on the floor, with a prehensile tail. "…Buzzard," she finally said.

He looked up at his mother. "…Yes?"

"…I think this is a hybrid," she stated. "I'm sure of it. How else could you explain the color-changing scale?"

"…Alright then, I won't try to argue with you," he started. "But, let's think up a name for the dragonet. How about… Hiddenstone?"

"Buzzard… It's a nice name, I have to admit," she commented. "It fits him perfectly."

"So… Hiddenstone, it is?"

Cardinal nodded and looked at the dragonet. "Yes… Hiddenstone. Think of him as… your brother."

"But he isn't my brother," Buzzard argued. "However, it could work…"

She looked down at the young dragonet. "Don't worry, Hiddenstone," she started. "As long as you are kept a secret… you will be safe."

* * *

 **A/N: So, here's my new Wings of Fire story. This is only the prologue, so it isn't that long. I promise that the next chapter will be longer, though. So, if you liked it, you may give a review. Branchwing, out!**


End file.
